


Secret Affairs

by Lady_Harken



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calm starts wondering about what exactly Inaho is doing in the hangar and decides to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



Tonight made it the third time Inaho had sneaked out in the middle of the night for seemingly no reason, and Calm was getting too curious for his own good. Inaho did have his weird habits and he wouldn't have minded otherwise, but one of the mechanics had said today that they had seen him hang around the hangar at late hours, and Calm had to know what exactly he was doing there. Was he seeing someone secretly? The chances of that were actually pretty low, considering Inaho's interests, but there was only one way to find out.

The hangar had cameras and guards, but someone like Inaho would definitely know how to avoid them. Calm figured he could easily make it around there himself; besides, if the guards actually did notice him, they weren't going to get alarmed. His target, however... Calm frowned a little as he realized he had lost the sight of him, but then again, Inaho wasn't _that_ hard to figure out. If he ever came to the hangar, he was around one certain area.

_Bingo_ , he thought a few seconds later as he sneaked around the Areion parked closest to Inaho's orange robot. His friend was exactly where he had expected to find him, hidden from sight behind the Sleipnir. What he was doing there at this hour in the darkness was the question - well, there went the theory of meeting someone, at least, because from what Calm could see, Inaho was alone. Standing there with the palm of his left hand pressed against the Kataphrakt's foot, while his right...

Wait a minute, was he undoing his pants?

"You're not very good at sneaking," Inaho stated aloud in his usual indifferent tone of voice. "You left the cabin about fifteen seconds after I did and tried to hide behind the corners while following."

Calm grinned as he stepped closer. "Guess that never was one of my better skills. But what the heck are you doing?" He questioned, taking another step closer. Inaho glanced at him as he finished what he had been previously doing - which was, getting his pants open properly - and Calm gave him a bit of an unimpressed stare.

"Fine, it's kinda obvious what you're doing," he conceded. "But why here, anyway?" he wondered. "Not like I would notice if you did it in the cabin. Or I'd pretend not to notice anyway," he added with a hint of a grin, mentally hoping Inaho did the same whenever he decided to get things done. Then again, considering how Inaho was, he probably wouldn't have cared either way. "Still, there's got to be better places to get off than the hangar."

Inaho drew his fingers down the metal surface of the robot's leg. "Sleipnir is here," he replied, like that somehow was the answer to everything. Calm shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he was enough used to Inaho's weirdness and knew that it probably _was_ the answer to everything. He looked at Inaho, about to comment on the matter, but stopped, realizing Inaho was staring back at him with the same imperturbable expression as before, with the exception that even in the little light there was, Calm could see an odd gleam in his eyes. "Do you want to join?"

"Uh, what?"

"Do you want in on this?" Inaho specified. "Sleipnir won't mind if there's another one of us here."

That made Calm laugh. "Okay, I'm in," he replied with a wide grin. "Although wait, what exactly am I in for?"

There was no change in Inaho's expression. "A contradiction. You agree to this, but you're not sure what you agreed to." He took a step closer, and before Calm managed to react in any way, undid the zipper of his overalls. "At the same time, you walk in on me and state that you know what I was doing. Why exactly don't you know what you're in for?"

"Not my point," Calm replied. "I mean, not the first time I've ever..." He trailed off, not sure what kind of an explanation he was even trying to come up with. Inaho studied him for a short moment, as if calculating something. A moment later he seemed to decided that since Calm was not going to decide on his excuse, it equaled to acceptance, and he stuck his hand into Calm's underwear, instantly snapping Calm out of the hesitation. "Yo, wait, what are you..."

"Hmm? Ah. I calculate you've never had sex with a man," Inaho stated with a blank stare.

Calm's jaw dropped. "What?"

"No, then," Inaho concluded. "Don't worry, I haven't really done it either, but it's fine if one of us knows what they're doing. I'll take the responsibility, since I suggested this." Whatever that meant, Calm didn't have a clue, but he didn't have enough time to start figuring it out either as Inaho pushed him against Sleipnir's leg then dropped on his knees.

Considering Inaho still had one hand working on getting the underwear out of the way, Calm couldn't exactly pretend not to react in any way. It also didn't help that Inaho's touch felt rather good - no, he had to correct himself, Inaho's fingers felt _great_ , and Calm found himself turning hard under the caresses. How the hell had Inaho gotten this good with his hands, anyway? Calm took a deep breath, pressing his back against the Kataphrakt. "Damn it, Inaho, what were you thinking of-"

The question got answered before he finished it, as Inaho pulled the erection out of the underwear and took the tip in his mouth. Calm's eyes widened, and his next reaction was to slap his right hand over his mouth to not make any sounds. Any guards keeping an eye on the hangar certainly knew him and would've known he had every right to be there - but the meant getting caught like this wasn't exactly something he was interested in.

Inaho paused for a moment, seeming to test how he should proceed then sucked on the tip a little. Calm clenched his teeth, sincerely hoping it was too dark on this part of the hangar for anyone to see them. His left hand sought support from the cold metal plate, but as Inaho got more confident in what he was doing and decided to start using his tongue, drawing it on the underside of Calm's sex, he just plain went and grabbed Inaho's hair.

"Ghh damn... it..." He muttered against his hand, glancing down. Inaho had closed his eyes and looked absolutely focused on what he was doing, and Calm wasn't exactly sure what he should've thought of that. He wasn't attracted to guys, but here he was, getting head from one, and Inaho looked awfully pretty doing it. Or maybe 'pretty' wasn't the word, but there was something very eye-catching in the way he looked. "You," he mumbled before silencing himself again, because at that particular moment Inaho decided to try how much he could take in his mouth, and the feeling was rather overwhelming. Calm took another deep breath and looked down again. "Do you even... know what you're..."

Not perhaps the best possible moment to question Inaho's skill. "In theory," he paused to reply. "I take it the question is if I've done this before. Not particularly. Do you want me to stop?"

Calm quickly shook his head. "...Keep at it," he managed to mumble, letting go of Inaho's hair and pressing his palm against the metal plate behind him for support again. So he didn't exactly want to think through the whole issue of who it was doing it and where they were doing it, but it felt too good. For someone who hadn't done it before, Inaho really wasn't half bad, not that Calm could really brag with being too experienced himself, even if he liked to claim otherwise. Meanwhile, whatever theory Inaho had studied had definitely taught him to use his tongue, which he got back to doing, licking on the whole length of Calm's erection and making him press his hand tighter over his mouth to silence himself.

Then again if Inaho claimed to be beginner at blowjobs, the way he moved his fingers was way skilled. He had his hand on the base of Calm's hard-on, and the way he ran his fingertips up and down it, the way he varied the pressure... Calm closed his eyes, idly wondering if this was just the result of Inaho's usual matter-of-fact testing. Either way, it was _way_ better than what he ever did to himself when masturbating, infuriating as it was. Why did it have to be _Inaho_ and what did his touch have feel so... Calm gritted his teeth ans tried to focus. Damn it, if Inaho was this good, he'd have to somehow ask him for tips for doing it.

He glanced down again just to check that he hadn't imagined things earlier, and he decided that no - Inaho really did look oddly attractive like this. He also realized Inaho had his free hand down his pants and was touching himself. How he could actually get that done while still skillfully continuing what he was doing was another question, but Calm was beyond the point where he could wonder about details.

"Argh... Gah, how'd you... Even..." Asking about Inaho's techniques would have to wait for later, Calm decided, finding himself too distracted for complete sentences. There was an unclear, muffled sound of Inaho replying something, but it turned out he wasn't very good at talking with his mouth full, and he also seemed to decide against conversation.

The varied pressure, the skilled strokes, and Inaho's experimenting with the licking and sucking was getting intolerable. Calm pressed his head back against the Sleipnir's leg plate and just plain gave up; it was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten and that damned Inaho was seemingly getting more confident and better at it with each move. The part where they were getting off in the hangar was the least of his concerns right now. Right, the damn robot; Calm almost laughed at the thought. Inaho really did like his robot, didn't he?

That's was about as far as he got with analyzing anything, and he managed to slap both hands over his mouth just in time before reaching orgasm. He closed his eyes, unable to think at all for a moment; it just felt too good. As the feeling subsided after a few seconds, he took a few deep breaths, forced to mentally admit this was the best he'd had for a good while. "Damn it, Inaho..."

Calm glanced down, finding Inaho still there on his knees. He had his hand between Calm's legs, placed firmly against Sleipnir as he continued to stroke himself, appearing focused. He had his eyes closed, though, and if Calm had ever thought a man was pretty, this was it.

Only a moment later, Inaho finished, and Calm could only stare, surprised to find that slight hint of change in the usual expression. He also found that Inaho had had the foresight of sticking a handkerchief down his underwear to keep himself from getting dirty - which left Calm wondering what had happened when he had finished. "I swallowed it," Inaho replied that exact moment, like he had been reading his mind.

"Seriously?" Calm questioned, except he grinned as Inaho stood up. "You've, aheh, got something on your lips though."

Inaho nonchalantly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sleipnir thinks this was good," he said. "You can come tomorrow too if you want. We could try the cockpit, too, it's more private there."

Calm laughed a little but nodded his head slightly. Well, not like he had much other chances of getting any on the ship, and he definitely needed to get the details of Inaho's damn hand techniques. The part where he kind of wanted to see the way Inaho looked when in the middle of it again, that bit he wasn't about to admit to himself that easily.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> More like Inaho+Sleipnir x Calm amIrite. :)
> 
> BUT POINT BEING. HAPPY B-DAY, Jet! Have some Aldnoah trashfic!


End file.
